1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to spray guns which utilize compressed air in the spraying of liquids.
2. Prior Art:
Spray guns for spraying liquids using compressed air normally are connected to a hose leading to a remote compressor which typically is electrically powered. Such an installation is in its entirety rather heavy, bulky and expensive.